slime_rancher_fanon_roleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
A Snowy Mistake
Hello, welcome to this roleplay! I promised I would make a roleplay taking place on Snowlands, so here it is! Might need getting used to the cold, because it's freezing there! So get your jackets on for this roleplay, as the Snowlands won't be an ice place to be in. Rules * There aren't really any rules. You may use characters you plan on making even without making a page, just to add some spice to this. The only real rule is to have fun. And no need to ask to join! Also, you may break the 4th wall, I won't mind. Members * disOneEditor ** Kek * XxKatakxX ** Katak * Danceykitty **Dancey **Pearla (if you heard from deviantart, you should know her, but also can be in this universe) * Squidy ** Squidy ** Clarence & Pete Summary The Snowlands have never been explored before, as people say it's extremely dangerous, and no one would make it out alive. As a cat that can't die with the heart necklace unbroken, Dancey decides to be the first to explore the area, and ignored the warnings. However, she doesn't go alone, and went with her pearlcat companion, Pearla, but she did realize it was a huge mistake to go, but thankfully, she brought her jacket and scarf, so it won't be too cold. Roleplay ---Danceykitty--- Dancey walked through the snow, probably playing around with the snow on the way, Pearla just stayed over the snow not bothering to go down and play around," Come on, Dancey, I just want to get out of here, better than freezing to death!" Dancey was still being that playful cat, rolling in the snow," Aw, can't you let me play in the snow in this form for a little longer?" Pearla looked at Dancey with disagreement, but let her anyway, "Fine, I'll let you play a little longer, but only a little while." ---XxKatakxX--- Katak wandered through the Snowlands, hoping to see some arctic slimes. He had run out of them at his lab, and the only other way to get them was through Beatrix's range exchange, but that would lead to a mystery and eventually, him being discovered. He saw a tiny orange cat rolling around in the snow and went over to investigate. ---Danceykitty--- With Dancey still in her cat form, Pearla noticed a tabby with goggles. Although it seems close, it also seems like it's far, as it is slightly transparent,"Hey, Dance, someone's coming." Dancey was still rolling and playing in the snow, then stops to see the approaching slime, "Well, I just hope they're friendly," Pearla couldn't agree with Dancey more,"Yeah, me too." ---XxKatakxX--- Katak finally made it to where the cats were sitting. He looked at the both of them with his tail curled up around him. "What are you doing? It's rather dangerous here..." ---Danceykitty--- "Dancey's having way too much fun in the snow, anyways, we're just exploring." Dancey is still being playful in the snow, they stops to sit down for a while, "Yeah, we were kinda interested in this area, so we came here to explore. Plus, I'm over obsessed with snow," Dancey decides to change to her human form, hoping she didn't scare the fog-like tabby, "Well, we should probably move on, places to explore, see ya'!" Dancey tidied her jacket and scarf, and went continued on the exploration, Pearla following along. ---XxKatakxX--- Katak waved goodbye with the little mechanical arm in the vacpac. He then realized the tunnel back to the lab was farther away then he expected. He would have to stay the night. He sighed and started piling snow together into a little slime house. ---disOneEditor--- Far off in the distance, a small blue hunter slime is teleporting to Katak. It wish it brought a jetpack along, but in this cold, it would take too long for it to retrieve one. ---Danceykitty--- Dancey was traveling in the snow, fighting the urge to play in the snow. After about 15 minutes of walking and fighting an urge, Dancey found some sort of monument,"Hey, Pearla, do you see that strange building thing over there?" Pearla looked at the strange building," Yeah, I do, it looks like a.....a giant bear..?" Dancey decided to explore the monument,"We should check it out! However...I don't remember anyone saying someone lives here." Pearla let out a small sigh,"You know what they say, curiosity killed the cat, but let's just check it out anyway, I can't fight my curiosity." --disOneEditor-- The hunter slime teleports from the bottom of a mountain to the top to shave off time. However, it does not stop it from rolling into a giant snowball from falling off the mountain. After becoming a giant snowman, by accident of course, it wriggles out of the snow and tries to continue its journey. ---Danceykitty--- Dancey walked to the front of the monument, Pearla floating to follow. There seems to be a door at the side of the foot of the giant bear structure,"Huh, looks like there's a door, why is that?" Dancey, still very confused, pushed the door open in curiosity. The two were met with the faces of a bunch of feral largos of different kinds,"Oh darn. I think we should ruUUUUUUUUUUUNN!!" As Dancey yelled "run," the two fled from the ferals, who were surprisingly fast. ---Squidy822--- Squidy, Clarence, and Pete, who were having a little snow day (Squidy, unsuprisingly, with a cookie jar.) when they heard the screams. Squidy went to save the two, hoping they have cookies to pay him with. When he arrived, he was met with the two Ferals. I wont go into description to what he did, but lets just say one of the Ferals was running off crying, and the other one was a little puddle on the ground. ---Danceykitty--- Dancey and Pearla kept running, until they eventually lost them, "Phew, that was a close one, who would thought of a plot like that for a role-" Before Dancey could finish, Pearla somehow smacked Dancey on the back of her head with her paw,"Don't break the forth wall so early." ---Squidy--- Squidy suddently teleports in front of the two with a somewhat demonic look to him and says, "Alright, I saved you. Now, I'll have you know I'm an inter-dimensional horror. NOW GIVE ME A COOKIE!!!!!!!!!!" ---Danceykitty--- Dancey was very much frightened, "Err, sorry to say but, we don't have any cookies with us. We've got marshmallows though!...If you'll accept that." ---Squidy822--- Squidy looks at them angerily and bad-mooded, and states, "Now I'm in a bad mood. Saved a couple of fools and got no cookies for my troubles. Y'know what I do in a bad mood? I kill people!" And then 3 portals appear, and 1 Tarr falls out of each. --XxKatakxX-- An artic slime ran past Dancey, an inter-galactic horror, and Pearla, and Katak chased after it. Seeing the Tarr fall out of portals, Katak threw a couple of random cookies and snowballs, hoping to distract the Tarr, seeing as he had nothing else in his vacpac before looking back to chase the artic slime, only to see it disappear into the distance. Katak sighed and realized that there was an inter-galactic horror. He threw some cookies at it and ran far, far away. Somehow to the secret tunnel to the Lab. --disOneEditor-- Unsurprisingly, the hunter slime was stuck. With the tail coming out and the ears, it looked like it was a snow-hunter-slime, the equivalent of a snowman for slimes. ---Danceykitty--- "Heh, that's not the best mindset to have," Dancey summoned a bow and arrow to attack the tarrs,"Look, we're sorry we don't have any cookies, we'll repay you later." ---Squidy--- *Caught the cookies Katak threw and teleports away, leaving the tarrs* ---Danceykitty--- *Dancey is still fighting the tarrs, only one of them were down*Category:Roleplay Category:Either Style Category:Danceykitty's Pages